I Miss You Like Crazy
by Narusakufan101
Summary: What exactly happened the night Hancock lost his memories and why has Mary been having nightmares about it lately? Set one year after the movie ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewatched Hancock again over the weekend and this idea came to me, I know there aren't a lot of fics for it and idk if this will even get any hits but oh well I'm writing it anyway.**

 **I own Nothing.**

 _Mary smiled down at the three-year-old little boy in her arms, it was getting late and he had fallen asleep. Her husband had surprised her with movie tickets that night and they had left their son with a friend._

 _Now they were making their way home, she kissed the top of her little boy's head and smiled when her husband took her hand._

 _"You look radiant tonight my love." He kissed her hand._

 _"So you've told me." Mary smirked a little before leaning over to kiss his cheek._

 _"Well yes, but I like constantly reminding you how lucky I am that you're mine." He smiled and pulled her close._

 _Over the years she would typically separate from him whenever they started becoming too mortal. Her husband was a hero, he'd save people and stop the bad guys, and eventually as if by some cruel fate, the bad guys would always get to him through her. He'd always manage to save her, but at the same time he'd always receive some kind of mortal wound. She'd leave him for his own good, so that he could heal. But they'd always find their way back to each other. This particular reunion resulted in their son._

 _They were passing through an alleyway after leaving their friend's apartment when he stopped in his tracks. "Do you hear that?"_

 _Mary tightened her arms around the toddler, pulling him closer to her chest nodding. "There are four-no, five of them approaching from behind..."_

 _He instinctively turned and pushed her behind him. "Get little man out of here."_

 _She watched wide eyed as a group of men with various weapons started to surround them, normally she wouldn't have been worried but mortality had already started setting in as of late._

 _"What is your business with me?" Her husband asked the group of men as she slowly backed away. They seemed to be a gang and she had an inkling as to why they were angry._

 _"You got our boss tossed in the slammer, ruined our whole operation. We don't take too kindly to guys like you." The biggest one barked out._

 _Mary had found a bunch of boxes and sat Theo down in one. "Mama…?" The toddler rubbed his eyes and looked around confused._

 _"Shh, it's OK baby. I need you to stay right here while I go help daddy OK?" She reassured him._

 _Theo was very young but he understood what was happening when he heard the sounds coming from the middle of the alley. He nodded his head and crawled to the back of the box to hide while Mary went to help._

 _She helped her husband take out the gang with little effort, but what happened next caught her off guard. She could hear whimpering coming from the end of the alleyway. "Teddy?" She turned and saw that one of the gang members was holding her child in the air by the collar of his shirt. "Teddy!"_

 _The young boy was crying and squirming against the man's grasp. "Mama! Daddy!" He tried to reach for them._

 _"Don't worry I'll get him." Her husband promised before stepping forward._

 _What happened next seemed like it was taking place in slow motion as he walked towards where Theo was. Another man appeared from the shadows behind him with a large pipe in his hands._

 _"JAMES!" Mary screamed as the pipe connected with the back of his head with a sickening crunch. Mary ran forward and tossed the man against the wall, knocking him out before James even hit the ground._

 _Adrenaline coursed through her veins, she was furious, she wanted to check on her husband but her son was in danger. She made her way towards her son, but came to a screeching halt when she saw that the thug had a gun to the toddler's head._

 _"I wouldn't try anything if I were you..." The man started to back away using Theo as a shield._

 _Mary felt helpless, normally she'd be fast enough to get Theo away from him before the thug could even blink, but she was considerably weaker. She prayed to herself, hoping the man would drop her son as soon as he got away safely. She managed to turn her attention to her husband for a moment and realized there was blood gushing from his head._

 _"James…sweetie...? Please…they've got our son!" She pleaded for him to wake up, she could hear sirens, someone in one of the apartments above must've called for help._

 _There was a gun shot a few moments after and Mary could feel it in her bones, she had a deep connection to her son and her husband, she knew her baby was hurt. "TEDDY!"_

She shot up in her bed breathing heavily, she could feel the tears running down her cheeks. It had been awhile since she'd had that particular nightmare. Ray was off on business in New York, she was actually glad he wasn't home. She brought her knees to her chest, buried her face in them and sobbed.

She didn't want to have to explain things to him that she herself wasn't even ready to talk about. It had been 81 years since that day, but it was still fresh in her mind. The day her life forever changed.

 **They never said what Hancock's real name was but James seemed like a good fit for me. Reviews are nice. Mistakes are mine, sorry if I missed any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I start this chapter I did make a few slight changes to chapter 1, also I got an Idea so I changed the time frame as well.**

 **Dvaplavalaguna, your review brightened my day. I didn't think anyone was still checking the Hancock section lol.**

 **On with the story.**

Ray followed Hancock through the busy New York city streets confused as to exactly where he was taking him. He had gone to New York to help Hancock out with some things like public appearances and all that. He was his PR person after all, and now he had been taking on some publicist duties as well.

"You're probably wondering where I'm taking you right?" Hancock looked over his shoulder at Ray.

"You could say that."

"There's a friend of mine I want you to meet, met him last year." Hancock explained.

"Wait, seriously?" Ray was surprised that Hancock actually had a friend other than him.

He took him to an old condemned looking apartment building. "Wait, you expect me to believe somebody actually lives in a dump like this?" Ray asked.

"Yep." Hancock said simply before walking up to the door and banging on it. A camera popped out of nowhere and looked them both up and down.

"Whoa what?" Ray jumped back a little.

What was condemned and broken down on the outside was all cool and high tech on the inside once the doors opened up. "Be right there!" A voice called out from somewhere in the building.

Now Ray was expecting a man, maybe even a woman, but what actually appeared had caught him off guard.

A young man, who looked to be at least fourteen walked towards them. "Hi, the name's Theodore but I prefer Theo, Teddy, or TJ. Take your pick." He smiled and politely shook Ray's hand.

"You're gonna start catching flies of you don't close your mouth Ray." Hancock chuckled.

"I'm sorry I'm just shocked, I mean it's a kid!" He motioned to TJ.

TJ laughed. "Oh, I upgraded his suit for him and I guess he took a liking to me." TJ Joked. "So I let him stay here."

"You live with the kid? And your parents were cool with that?" Ray was dumbfounded.

"Don't have any." TJ shrugged.

"Well, where'd you come from?" Ray asked.

"No idea, back when I was a lot smaller, I got hurt." Ray noticed he had some kind of visor over his eyes, like Cyclops from the X-Men. TJ tapped the side of the headphones he was wearing and the visor retreated into them revealing his eyes. There was a long thin scar going through his eyebrow to just underneath his right eye. "This eye here might look real, but it's completely cybertronic. Whenever I got hurt I must've suffered a bit of amnesia. Just like him." He pointed to Hancock. "But nobody ever came looking for me so, no parents."

Ray looked around. "So, all this stuff, you made this?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a super genius." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck feeling embarrassed. He didn't really like to brag. "But I like staying anonymous, I don't really like attention but I still get the money." He brought them each a cup of coffee.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong here...You are a rich, super genius teenager, who has a superhero living with you, and nobody knows you exist?" Ray was amazed and confused.

"That is correct sir. No biggie really." TJ said nonchalantly. "By the way, you know Hancock, I've been working on something that could in theory help your memory problems."

Hancock's eyes widened with intrigue. "Really?"

"Yeah, really?" Ray asked.

He nodded "Yes, you see what it does is, say a person is suffering from severe amnesia like Hancock here. If I were to use my software on him, it would jump start his brain per se and in theory help him start gaining his memories back over time." TJ explained.

"Well let's fire it up." Hancock got up and waited for TJ to lead the way.

"Well that was fast." Ray followed too out of curiosity.

A few moments later Hancock sat in a chair with a metal band around his head.

"OK, you're going to feel a slight jolt, it shouldn't hurt but it might knock you out for a moment." He warned before starting the machine up.

Hancock flew back to Los Angeles, he carried Ray under one arm and TJ under the other.

"Dude what the hell?!" TJ stumbled away and threw up in the bushes after they landed, he wasn't expecting Hancock to just whisk him off like that.

Ray on the other hand enjoyed the flight. "I will never get tired of that." Ray smiled as Hancock put him down. "So, you remember anything yet?"

"Actually, I've been getting little bits and pieces ever since TJ took that thing off of my head."

Mary had heard the landing and made her way outside. "You're back already? And you brought Hancock with you I see." She smiled. "Aaron will be so…." She froze as soon as she saw the teenaged boy move from behind the bushes wiping his mouth.

"You can't just do that to me without warning." TJ groaned not noticing Mary.

"Shake it off kid." Hancock told him.

He had tan skin, hazel eyes, soft curly hair that swept across his forehead and she couldn't stop staring at him. She suddenly felt a slight ache in her chest as if she was looking at something she'd been without for a long time.

"Angel? Are you OK?" Ray asked her.

She didn't answer him, instead she moved towards the boy. "How old are you?"

TJ looked over at her and backed up a little. "Uh, fourteen."

"How long have you been fourteen…?" Her voice was slightly shaky.

Hancock and Ray looked at each other before looking back at Mary in confusion.

TJ hesitated for a moment before answering her. "For…the past 70 years." He mumbled.

"Huh?!" Hancock looked at him. "When were you gonna tell me this kid?" He moved closer to TJ.

"I didn't think it was all that important OK?!" TJ threw his hands up in frustration now that his secret was out. He turned away from them and ran a hand through his hair to calm himself.

"Teddy…?" Mary asked walking closer to TJ.

He stiffened, not saying anything for a moment.

"Teddy, is that you…" She moved closer and gently turned him around looking into his eyes.

"Yes…" He frowned ducking his head to avoid her gaze.

"Is it really you?" She asked again, eyes brimming.

"Yes…" He responded while moving away from her, he could tell she wanted to hold onto him but he wasn't really ready for that yet.

Hancock and Ray both looked at each other confused as to what was going on.

"You know each other? Why am I surprised? Of course you do, The kid is like 80 years old." Hancock started pacing back and forth.

Mary sighed looking between Hancock and Ray before grabbing Hancock's shirt to get him to listen. "He's my…our son."

"Excuse me?!" Ray said while Hancock just stared at the boy.

TJ was starting to feel uncomfortable under their gaze so he immediately backed away and took off into the air.

Mary's expression turned worried and slightly upset before she took off after him. "Theodore James you get your ass back here this instant!"

"I should go too right?" Hancock looked at Ray who was pretty much in shock over the whole thing.

"Yeah, yeah hurry man!" Ray shooed him off.

Mary could see the young man a few feet ahead of her and she refused to let him get away. TJ looked around at his surroundings, he made sure not to fly near any structures. He was out of practice and it would be pretty bad if he rammed into anything.

"Crap crap crap!" He could tell she was getting closer.

"THEODORE YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" He could hear her yelling at him.

"I'd rather not do this right now!" He called back before nearly side swapping a billboard. "Oh crap!"

He pressed his fingers against his headphones and brought his visor back out. "Let's see what would be a good hiding place?"

Mary frantically tried to catch him, she couldn't fathom why her son wanted to get away from her. Did he think she left him? Did he blame her for his kidnapping like she blamed herself?

TJ hadn't realized he had slowed down a bit until he felt arms around his waist pushing him down into a wooded area. He sighed and tumbled out of her embrace landing against a tree.

"Why?" Mary panted walking over to where he landed. "Why are you trying to leave?"

"I…" He sighed removing his visor. "I'm sorry…"

Mary kneeled in front of him and pulled him against her chest hugging him tightly just as Hancock dropped in from behind them.

He didn't say anything while watching the two of them interact, he'd known TJ for over a year he just wasn't aware that he was his son. He could tell Mary on the other hand, hadn't seen the boy in a long time and he didn't want to interrupt their moment.

"Why'd you never come home?" Mary asked him while holding his face in her hands, frowning when she saw the scar. She gently brushed her thumb over it and he flinched a bit.

"It's not like I didn't want to, I didn't know who I was for a while. I started getting my memories of my early childhood back in the 90's. I saw your face and knew I had to find you, but when I finally did I saw you and…Ray. I saw the baby in your arms and I figured I'd just be in the way of all that."

"Oh Teddy…"

"What happened anyway?" Hancock interrupted. "How'd we lose him?"

Mary found herself pulling TJ against her chest again but he didn't seem to mind. "It was the night you lost your memory. I had Teddy in my arms, he was only three at the time, when they surrounded us. I made Teddy hide while we took care of it, but one of them slipped away and found him." Her arms tightened around her son a little.

"He taunted us with him, you lunged forward but it was a trap, another man slipped out of the shadows and hit you in the head so hard." Recounting it always made Mary emotional. "I tried to get to our baby but the bastard had a gun to his head. I hoped and prayed that when he got away he'd let him go but then…" She looked down at TJ and brushed her fingers over his scar once more. "I heard a gunshot."

"What happened after that?" Hancock asked.

"When I left the hospital after seeing you, I managed to hunt down their hide out…"


End file.
